Row Z
I was a big fan of work at a pizza place from 2013-2015. I named my first account,pizzaboy after the game. However, I quit it after finally getting bored and the pretty terrible community. Then, in 2016 I decided to go back. A bit like a reunion, I guess. What I wasn't expected was how the game looked when I joined. From looking at gameplay videos, I can tell that my server was different. It just felt...off. I noticed that you couldn't choose Delivery as a job, so I picked Chef. When I picked it, I noticed how evenly spread the teams were apart from Delivery. Looks like things would work out if Delivery was actually accessible! The manager kept asking people to take the job. Every time he tried, people would say "No" or "Thanks but no." Eventually, he came to me. Manager (for some reason, that's all the leaderboard called him): Please could you be delivery? me:i can't Manager: Why not? me: you can't get to the spawn Manager: I'll get you there. Follow me We went into the manager's room and the first thing I noticed was the vent above his desk. He let me stand on his head so I could get into the vent and said "Go.". The vents were kinda long. It took me about 2 minutes to get to the Delivery room. There was only one pizza box for me to deliver. When I picked it up, however, it said Z7. How was there a Z7? I'd been exploring the map earlier and there were only A,B,C and D rows. No row Z. But it had arrows showing me where to go, so I followed it. There were no cars, so I walked. Suddenly, I got a popup saying "Use a car!". I noticed that a car had suddenly spawned, so I used it to drive along, following the arrows. They led me halfway down row C when my car suddenly started glitching and flung me out of it. I noticed that it didn't seem to be random flinging, my character appeared to be controlled by the game to land in a certain place. About 30 seconds later, I landed on Row Z. For some reason, my chat and leaderboard faded out as I walked. I noticed something when I was looking for Z7: There wasn't a house called Z7. There was just Dued1, the creator. His character had an angry face on it. When I walked ,his gaze followed me. Suddenly, the leaderboard came back, and this time it was just me and him. "Why did you leave us?" he asked me in the chat. This began a conversation between me and him, which went like this. me: the community was getting bad and i got bored Dued1: You shouldn't have left us. We had great work to accomplish. me: such as? Dued1: More people. More friends. mOrrre fun me: i couldn't help you with that Dued1: Oh yes you could. And you still can. me: how? Dued1: I know how. Give me your account. me: no man, i like this account Dued1: Fine. Have it your way. Suddenly, people came out of the other houses. They began to circle me. I noticed they looked like the people that were previously in the server. More and more names began to add into the leaderboard, and more and more people came out of the houses. They all began to chant. The chat changed to "MORE PEOPLE MORE FRIENDS MORE FUN" as more and more people circled me, eventually, they began to close in. When they touched me, my game crashed. When I tried to get back to pizzaboy, I was greeted with a screen of the work at a pizza place thumbnail that said "MORE PEOPLE MORE FRIENDS MORE FUN". I've made a new account now. I make sure never to go back to Work at a Pizza Place. If you decide to quit there, NEVER. I REPEAT. NEVER. GO BACK. Category:Games Category:Entities